


Subtle education

by 6layersoffiltration



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6layersoffiltration/pseuds/6layersoffiltration
Summary: Shameless smut. I'm not even sorry.





	Subtle education

**Author's Note:**

> Guys.
> 
> It's been a while....
> 
> Just shut up.

The first thing that hit her when they met was the smell. Somewhat like the ocean. Fresh and windblown, mixed with forgotten summers, wet sand, undying adventures, dripping melted ice cream and unfulfilled promises. And most importantly, nothing like Kat imagined that a middle eastern photographer ought to smell like. Middle eastern spices? Incense? Do they burn incense in middle east? Kat’s cultural shortcomings were bewildering even to herself.

She smiled as she slowly traced her fingers up and down the valley between Adena’s naked breasts. She was getting educated on the whole culture thing. On some level.The lines of Adena’s sternum- clear and pronounced right up to the elegant strokes of the collarbones. Kat would never have believed that she would be so aroused just looking at a woman’s anatomical landmarks. Then again, she never thought that she would be lying naked on her side next to a woman for whom she’d do anything. 

She was following the contour of Adena’s neck in the twilight of late (or early?) 4:30 of another New York night. Kat felt Adena’s eyes on her. But the look was no longer scorching like it was at the start. When they met, every time Adena looked in to her eyes- it made Kat swallow a lump in her throat. Like when she was a kid and was on the verge on doing something wrong and felt like she couldn’t stop herself from doing it. Excited and prematurely guilty at the same time. Now, however, Kat felt being caressed by those same eyes. Soft, gentle and slightly overpowering, still.

Kat smiled at herself. That night, at the airport, God, did Adena prove her that “she could not do the job better herself”. Once they established that Kat was not shy about sex. Once they did the gentle and caring part. Once they got over the exploring of uncharted lands part. Once they really got things going- Kat wasn’t worried that people at the airport would hear her. Nooo. BUT. When Adena hit THAT spot with that fucking self satisfied smirk on her face, Kat was worried that the people in China were going to feel the waves and ripples of the orgasm that ripped through her. But it went beyond all of those things. Because that night Kat realized that sex with a woman entailed other things as well. Touching Adena was heaven. Her skin, her smell, her lips. Kissing her felt intoxicating. But Kat realized there and then that nothing would ever compare to the feeling of Adena’s hips rising with every sweep of Kat’s tongue, her thighs clenching around Kat’s ears, the wild look on her face and the primal moan that came from her mouth once Kat figured out the directions that the woman underneath her preferred. The understanding that she did that. SHE DID THAT. SHE was the reason that made Adena momentarily disassociate from this world. Well, it gave Kat a taste of the power she never wanted to relinquish. 

So now, she could not wipe the grin of her face and she circled Adena’s nipple with the tips of her fingers and could see it harden immediately. So responsive, so ready for her. 

“Kat, we really should be sleeping.”

Adena didn’t even pretend to actually mean it. She rarely did. Sleep could always wait. “The woman behind the veil” was over. “The woman in the pillow fort” never came to fruition. “The exhausted and sleep deprived woman” was a reoccurring one ever since Adena was granted the visa and returned to New York. Even Jane and Sutton were starting to make fun of Kat. The jokes about the honeymoon phase and teenage hormones were, at is sometimes seemed, never-ending.

“We will be sleeping. In a bit.”

She circled Adena’s earlobe with her tongue while tracing the tips of her fingers down the naked body next to her. She raked her nails through the neatly cropped strip of dark soft hair running downwards and felt Adena shudder and take a deep breath. When Kat moved and took Adena’s nipple into her mouth and bit down on it gently, she could feel the woman next to her squeeze her thighs together. Kat smiled. It took a few hits and misses, a few mindblowing orgasms and a few sent off’s to the couch for the night until she found that line between pleasure and pain for Adena. She liked a bit of both, but only in certain amounts. Adena caressed Kat’s neck, pulling her mouth onto to her breasts. Trying to get closer to her girlfriend, raising her hips at the same time. Yes, Kat definitely had it down at this point.

She dipped her hand lower. Ran a couple of fingers between Adena’s lips, deliberately missing the clit, immediately covered in wetness. Kat knew that it was only her brain playing tricks on her, but she could swear that she could smell, could taste Adena on her tongue. Adena moaned beneath her teasing.

“Kat.”

Jesus, her normal voice drove Kat crazy, but when she husked her name in this breathless deep tone, Kat could feel herself getting wet and unconsciously grind into her girlfriends side.

“What, baby?”

”Do something.” 

“What would you like me do?”

Kat could HEAR the Adena’s eyeroll as she gripped the back of her neck.

“Suprise me.”

They were both giggling. Well, Kat was. Adena’s was more of a breathless chuckle, trying to take control of her hips while Kat continued gently stroking her pussy, still avoiding her clit, driving Adena crazy with want. Although she was not alone in her neediness, she could feel the traces of wetness where Kat started humping the side of her thigh. This was how it went, quite often. The push and pull. The back and forth. Kat never even imagined that sex could be like this. That being inside a woman could evoke such feeling in her. As she slid two fingers in Adena’s warm pussy she felt the moan roll over both of them. Kat started pumping in steady rhythm, enjoying the view beneath her. Adena’s hooded eyes, parted lips, her chest rising and falling, trying to get her breathing to a rhythm. Both of them smiling, because Kat still hasn’t touched Adena’s clit. She won’t come, not like this. Sometimes, it’s not impossible, but not this time, they both know it. Kat has gotten to know the body underneath her well enough to understand the signs. So she adds another finger and pics up the pace, still avoiding the spots where she knows Adena wants her the most. Kat can see the perspiration on her girlfriends body, she licks upwards until she is kissing Adena’s neck, making her mockingly whine:“Oh well, now you’re just being a bitch”.She is on fire. Adena is sweating and moaning and wriggling, but Kat feels like she is burning from the inside out. She moves down, all the while keeping the pace, in and out, in and out, changing the angle only slightly. She sucks Adena’s clit into her mouth and within a few strokes of her tongue (vertical, never in circles) she can feel her walls start to tighten, her body go rigid. As Adena lifts herself off of the bed, with a deep and heavy KAT on her lips, Kat feels like her heart is going to burst out of her chest. Nobody else has ever said her name like that. Nobody else ever will. And once Adena is coming down form her orgasm, Kat climbs up, fingers still knuckle deep in Adena’s pussy (she likes to feel Kat for a while longer, not that Kat ever complained) and kisses her girlfriend, she can feel Adena going limp in her postcoital bliss. She loves that woman. Not officially. Nothing has been said, declared or admitted. But she loves her. Even if it’s the sex talking.

“Adena, if you fall asleep now, I’ll be forced to hump your leg.”

Adena laughs a full hearted laugh. She looks into Kat’s eyes, and Kat is almost convinced she can see it. She doesn’t want to think about it. She doesn’t want to go there, to even formulate these thoughts in her head. She has already sort of blurted that Adena was HER woman in the middle of a particularly feisty night, to which Adena only raised an eyebrow and smiled one of her infuriatingly sexy smiles. They were nowhere near love declarations. Right? So what if Kat could feel hear heart try leap out of her throat hen Adena looks at her like that. 

“The day that I leave you hanging after that kind of an orgasm will be the day that hell will freeze over”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. Been a while since I wrote anything as well.


End file.
